


SNAFU

by keerawa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Acronyms, Drabble, Gen, John Watson's Blog, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This promised to be far more diverting than the water samples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SNAFU

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #9: Acronyms. Unbeta'd.

Sherlock's investigation into the contaminant levels of water from collection points along the Thames was interrupted when John abruptly stood up from his laptop.

"Problem?" Sherlock asked.

"No," John answered briskly. Far from his usual lazy Sunday morning routine, John jogged upstairs to his bedroom, came back down to retrieve his jacket, and then left the flat.

In under a minute Sherlock was viewing John's blog.  


> **Commenting On**  
>  **FYI**  
>  TPTBFU.  Moran's been [RTU'd](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Returned_to_unit). They called me to testify, but you're the only one who can nail him on that friendly-fire incident. Watch your back.
> 
> Bill Murray 14 March 09:22


End file.
